YuGiOh 5D's: Another Tragedy
by Pookles
Summary: Akiza is having a wonderful life. Then, tragedy strikes, will Yusei and the gang be able to come once again to Akiza's rescue? CHAPTER 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Between Ups and Downs There Is Laughter and Love**

**Chapter 1**

Starry: Woo Hoo! New story! Finally! The Tournament is finally over! P.S. Akiza, how was your date with Yusei?  
Akiza: It wasn't a date!

Luna: Sure it wasn't

Akiza: * growls * Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's...

Akiza POV

"Akiza! Get down here and clean the bathrooms!" Yusei calls.

I walk upstairs and into each of the bathrooms and clean them. When I finish Yusei's I walk out as he walks in to do his 'inspection'.

"Akiza, you missed a spot!" he shouts.

I walk up to him, hand him the towel and backhand him across the face.

"Good day to you sir," I say flatly, somehow without laughing and storming out of the room.

"What's up with her?" Martha asks walking into the room.

I had invited Yusei, Jack, Crow, the twins Luna and Leo, Martha, Carly, Molly and now Yusei's friends Tank, Blitz, Nerve, and Rally to come and stay with me. Molly, Carly, Luna and I had to clean up after them.

Yusei POV

"EVERYBODY DOWNSTAIRS DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" We hear Akiza and Molly shout.

Jack and I look at each other, his expression scared one moment then firm the next. We all rush downstairs, scared of what Akiza and Molly would do to us. Both Akiza and Molly have psychic powers, buy Molly's are weaker. We had found out only two days ago that Molly was also a psychic. Since they both have psychic abilities, they can beat us senseless if we didn't listen to them. I look at Akiza to see her holding her metal softball bat, tight in her grip.

"Okay, listen up boys," Akiza starts angrily.

"Hey, we're not boys!" Crow butts in.

Akiza walks in front of him and stabs his foot with the handle end of the bat.

"Ow!" he shouts.

Akiza POV

"Now as I was saying, we're sick of cleaning up after you bastards!" I shout at Yusei, Jack and Crow.

"How come it's only us?!" Yusei shouts back, his anger rising.

"Because your friends, who you invited into my house without permission, actually pick up after themselves!" I shout back.

Yusei takes a step back, shocked by my outburst. He looks around to his friends and his eyes stop on Crow.

"Sorry man I ain't helpin'" Crow says backing off a bit. "Anyways, sorry Akiza," he says softly before walking over and embracing me briefly.

I lived off of hugs these days because I was so fragile after the death of my father.

"Look Akiza, I'm a guest, and cleaning isn't my job," Yusei says flatly.

"Shut up! You think that this is making my life any easier?! My life is falling apart all over again and instead of helping me like you did the first time, you're making it worse!" I shout dropping the bat and slamming the door to my room closed once I was behind it.

I hear footsteps rush up the stairs and I hear a knock on the door.

"Akiza, may we come in?" I hear a younger voice call from behind the door.

"You may," I say my voice breaking as I lie down on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"You okay?" Jack asks sitting to my left.

"What makes you think that she's okay? That's the fifth argument she's had with him this week," Crow says from my right side.

Crow has been very protective of me for the past month since my father's death.

"Crow, please calm down, I can speak for myself," I sat sitting up.

"Right sorry," he says looking down.

"Group hug!" Leo shouts as everybody leans in for a group hug.

"I'm gonna teach Yusei a lesson," Jack mutters cracking his knuckles as Yusei walks into the room.

"Luna, Leo," I say as the twins nod and sprint out of my room.

"Leave her alone," Crow snarls as he and Jack stand protectively in front of me.

"Guys let me talk to her," he says calmly.

"Please guys, just leave us alone," I say strictly.

Jack nods and walks out of the room trying to pull Crow by the collar of his shirt, but he wouldn't budge. He gave up and walked out, without Crow.

"Promise me you won't get hurt," Crow says softly, stroking my hair.

I nod and he leans in and kisses my forehead. When he pulled back he smiled at my shocked expression before walking out. I looked at Yusei then looked down.

"Are you two together or something?" he asks.

"Oh, no, no, he's just uh...being a good friend..." I stutter.

"Well anyways I guess I've been a little bit too cocky lately and I haven't been giving you the love and support you need from a friend.," he says as my heart stops momentarily. "I'm sorry Akiza, I don't know what came over me..." he says.

I place a hand on his left shoulder, then suddenly backhand him across the face with the same hand.

"Your ego, that's what came over you," I say flatly.

"Akiza I want to prove to you that I'm sorry," he says before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine.

Moments later he tries to pull back, but I don't let him by wrapping my arms tightly around his shoulders, also deepening the kiss. This is what I needed, not just friends, but a lover, someone I could call, mine.

"Yusei...I forgive you just do me a favor..." I say trailing off, staring into his eyes with our foreheads touching.

"Anything, I'll do anything for you..." he says breathing heavily.

_I'll do anything for you..._

Those words echoed in my head. Fraying my nerves and pounding painfully against the sides of my skull, but I didn't care...he'd do anything for me, and I'd do the same for him. Then, I realized that the man who I've known and loved, wait, loved?...That's it...I love Yusei Fudo.


	2. Chapter 2

Starry: I am luvin this story so far!

Akiza: For once I'm impressed, but do not, make us get married or anything stupid like that.

Yusei: MARRIED?!?!?!

Luna: Even Yusei wouldn't be able to handle that one! Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

"Please, don't leave me..." I manage to choke out through my soft sobbing.

"I won't, not now, not ever," he says squeezing me tightly.

Luna POV

"Where are they?" Rally asks.

"If I know Akiza, she's probably kicking his ass," Leo says before getting whacked in the back of the head with a wooden spoon by, none other than, Martha.

"Watch your language young man!" she shouts.

"Okay! Okay!" he shouts back as I hear the very faint thumping of feet on the stairs.

I, being the alert one, look quickly to the stairs to see Yusei and Akiza walking down, hand in hand. Akiza notices me watching and quickly releases Yusei's hand. She leans over to him and whispers something into his ear. He glances over at me then nods to Akiza as I sneak over, somehow without anyone noticing. I stand in front of them smiling and I 'zip my lips'. Yusei smiles as does Akiza, at the sight of them smiling, I smile too, it was like a little silent smile party! Though, this was probably the first time Akiza had smiled since her father's passing. They knew that I would keep their secret and trust me, I would. For now...

Starry: Ooh! Cliffhanger!

Akiza: I'm so on the edge of my seat...

Yusei: This is good despite that it's about Akiza and I falling in love like your other thirteen stories are about.

Starry: Yeah.........get over it. Sorry for the short chapter! Reviews are love, so if you love me review, if you don't review anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

Starry: Chap 3 is here!

Akiza: Yay...

Luna: YAY!! Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

Later that day, Molly and I were working in the garden while Martha took Carly and the twins out shopping. The guys however, were playing with the orphaned children, all except Yusei. Suddenly, I get hit with something in the back of the head, with what? None other than a soccer ball. Figures since they were playing soccer. All the kids rush over to me calling: "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine, just...who kicked that ball?" I ask hesitantly yet calmly.

The smallest girl Crow had been taking care of, nervously stepped forward, her knees shaking.

"I-I did..." she stammers, taking one look at me then quickly lowering her gaze.

I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her. The guys always told the kids scary stories, so one time Yusei decided to tell them all about me, my past, my powers, everything. Most of them were scared of me, actually they all were but the older boys were just to 'cool' to admit it.

"Clara, don't worry about it, besides that was a good kick from where you were standing," I say handing her the ball.

"Are you sure?" she asks, her voice shaking.

"Positive," I say standing up.

"Looks like the Black Rose can't take much more," Yusei says flatly making no eye contact and leaning up against an old oak tree.

"Yusei, what did I tell you about being an asshole?" I say tapping my foot and looking away from him.

Everyone starts laughing. I sigh at his so called 'answer'. He doesn't reply. I take the ball from Clara, toss it in the air and spiral kicked the ball sideways at, guess who! Because I was wearing my red three quarter sleeve shirt, my white bandana and my white tennis shoes, made it possible for me to pull it off, but the jean capris did not help the situation.

The ball connects with it's target and knocks Yusei off his feet and about ten feet away from the tree. I walk over to him.

"Don't be an asshole Yusei," I say with a clearly fake pleading tone, while taking a knee next to him. Then, I stood up and walked back over to help Molly without another word.

Eventually, Molly and I finished. We sat against the wall of the house watching a 4-on-4 between the kids.

"This is really confusing!" Molly practically shouts in my left ear.

"That's because you're checking Crow out and not paying attention to the duel," I say, smiling as I watch my already tanned friend blush a deep crimson.

Martha, Carly and the twins had come home nearly an hour ago and were now fixing supper. Just then, I hear the doorbell ring.

"I got it!" I shout, rushing through the kitchen and to the front door.

I open the front door to see a wrapped box with a bow and a note attached to it. I immediately tear open the box and get a silvery-gray weimaraner licking my face.

"Well aren't you the cutest thing?" I say sitting down on the top step while holding the puppy with my left arm.

I open the note and begin to read it.

_Dear Akiza, I've decided to spend the rest of my life as a teacher. I am going to teach as a __professor in the University of England. I adopted this dog for you to remind you of me while I'm gone, and someone else too. Her name is Stardust and her adoption papers are in the bottom of the box. Give this puppy all the attention it needs! Love you, Mom xoxo._

I was thrilled for mom, she was finally going to get to fulfill her dream to become a teacher of sorts. She is a very smart woman. Where did you think I got my smarts from? My dad?! That's just crazy.

I pick up the box and the puppy and walk to the kitchen. I put the box down on the kitchen counter and turn to Martha.

"Well who's this little guy?" Martha asks, turning away from the soup for a moment to pat the puppy.

"Girl," I say correcting her. "Her name's Stardust."

"Oh the irony," Martha says turning back to the food.

I smile and walk towards the back door. I lean on the edge of the doorway watching the kids play football. I laugh at Crow being pig piled on. I feel Stardust's tail wagging. Her head turns to look at me. One thing I know about wiemaraners was that when they were puppies they had these beautiful blue eyes, then later on in life they turned yellow. But now they were the most beautiful blue you would think of, kind of like Yusei's. I watch Stardust shrink away from the shouting from all the kids. I pat her head and she licks my nose, almost forcing me to smile.

"Do you want to meet everyone?" I ask her.

She yelps softly, as if unsure.

"They're all really nice, are you ready?" I ask her again.

She yelps more confidently and I turn and whistle loudly over all the shouting.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet the newest member of the family!" I shout as they stare, awestruck at the silver bundle of fur in my arms. I walk down the stairs and show her to the kids.

"What's her name?" a boy named Michael asks.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, now go get some dinner," I say as all the kids rush past me and into the house.

"You got a dog!" Leo shouts as Stardust shrinks away.

"Leo you can't be shouting around puppies or else they'll go deaf," Luna says in her quieter tone. Stardust raises her head and licks Luna's cheek in thanks.

"What's her name?" Crow asks.

"My mom got me this dog so she takes all the credit, but her name is Stardust," I say as I watch all my friends shocked expressions, vivid on their faces.

"Wow," Bruno says, eyes wide.

"Yeah, but, there's something different about her. Something that sets her aside from all the other dogs..." I say trailing off.

"Such as?" Crow asks moving closer to me.

"I don't know, it's like she can understand what I'm saying," I say before she looks up at me and barks.

I look at her to see her staring at the ground. I set her down and she begins sniffing everyone's feet. Then, she starts sprinting in circles around out feet.

"Weimaraners need a lot of space and time to run," Bruno says.

"Yeah about that, can you guys help me take care of her?" I ask while my new dog continues to run in circles.

"We're in!" the twins shout excitedly.

"Sounds like fun," Jack says with a smile.

"Could be interesting," Bruno says smiling as well.

"Yeah! This is gonna be awesome!" Crow shouts.

"What about you Yusei?" Luna asks.

"I'm allergic to dogs," he says flatly.

"Liar," Crow mutters.

"Asshole," Jack coughs.

We all start laughing and Yusei's face turns bright red with what I'm guessing to be embarrassment.

"Time for dinner!" Martha calls from the doorway.

Jack, Crow, Bruno and the twins walk inside with Molly following shortly behind. Yusei grabs my wrist before I could walk away.

"What are we gonna do about us?" he asks pulling me back.

"For now, we should keep it a secret until you stop being an asshole," I say, smiling as we walk inside for dinner.

Starry: Not bad! Not bad!

Akiza: For once I have to agree with you

Yusei: Igulamente

Jack: What the hell does that mean?

Starry, Yusei & Akiza: Same here in Spanish

Jack: Ohh

Starry: Reviews are love, so if you love me review, if you don't review anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Starry: I'm back with chapter 4!

Akiza: Oh god... is this the chapter...?

Starry: For once I'm not sure...You'll just have to read to find out!

Luna: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

Later, I'd put a pillow on the floor for Stardust; and since it was Monday night, we had a meeting. It was 9:00 pm; so they should be in here by now. Then the door opens.

"Hey Akiza, ready for tonight's meeting?" Yusei asks walking into my room with the others following shortly behind.

"Yes," I say as Yusei sits next to me against the headboard of my bed.

Tonight was the night that Yusei and I were going to tell our friends that we were dating.

"Okay before we start I have something I want to say to everyone," Yusei starts, getting everyone's attention.

"Crow, could you come with me please?" I say beckoning to him with my finger and starting towards the door.

"What's up Akiza?" he asks after I'd closed the door.

Right after Yusei and I'd decided to tell everybody about us, we discussed the matter of telling Crow. He'd become pretty attached to me in the last month or so, almost taking Yusei's place in my life. But now I had to tell him that I was with Yusei, and him hearing that could possibly break him.

"Listen Crow...you've been so nice to me in this past month...since...what happened...and I wanted to tell you now that Yusei and I are together," I blurt out almost chocking on my words.

I see his face change from that calm, playful expression to one of shock.

"I'm sorry Crow-" I start only to be cut off by his laughter.

"What is there to be sorry about? I was only doing what I thought was right to comfort you, to make you feel safe again, though I really don't know that much about you," he says taking a step closer to me and taking my hands.

"B-But...what about that kiss?!" I ask, my mind suddenly frantic.

"It was to give you courage and to let you know that if the the whole ordeal with Yusei didn't work out, that I was next in line. Anyway, since you two are together now, I have Molly to ask out, and could you give me some advice on her?" he says smiling.

I smile back. "I believe that can be arranged," I say swinging our still connected hands back and forth.

"Alright cool," he says releasing my hand and reaching for the doorknob.

I grab his wrist, and he looks up at me with a puzzled look.

"Wait," I say softly.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Are we...cool?" I ask, purposely pausing for effect.

"Yeah, we're cool," he says, taking my hand.

"Cool," I say as we walk back inside.

Starry: OMG A ONE PAGER!!!!!

Luna: Pats for Starry! Gold star for Starry! Ding!

Jack: What the hell was that?!

Yusei: It's something the twins and Akiza have been doing for a while now.

Crow: Only you would know that _Akiza _does it too Yusei.

Leo: Yeah! You like her!

Yusei: What?! NO!!!!!!

Akiza: What is going on in here?

Starry: The twins, Jack and Crow are torturing Yusei about the fact that he has a huge crush on you.

Yusei: SHUT UP!!!!

Starry: *** laughs * ** Reviews are love, so if you love me review, if you don't review anyway. Bye!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Starry: Chapter 5 is here!

Akiza: About time and is this the chapter…?

Starry: Uh-huh. Hehe.

Crow: Does it have that scene in it too…?

Starry: Uh-huh

Yusei: What are they taking about?

Starry: You'll have to read to find out!

Luna: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

The next morning I woke to being repeatedly licked by Stardust.

"Stardust, what are you doing?" I asked her while I playfully rubbed her ears.

I saw a playful expression in my dog's eyes as she panted happily at my touch.

I looked at my alarm clock to see that it was 10:30.

Pretty late for me.

"Did you eat?" I asked her.

She barked at a high pitch which I'd translated to a 'yes'.

"Do you wanna go play?" I asked her and again she replied with the same high-pitched bark.

"Alright, let's go," I said after I'd gotten dressed into my work clothes.

I rushed downstairs and out the back door.

"Where are you going?" Martha asked from where she was working at the kitchen stove.

"I'm going for a jog and I'm taking Stardust with me," I said stopping in front of the door.

"Okay then! Don't tire yourself out!" she called to me as I sprinted out the door.

We sprinted out into the rose garden; my eden; and I hope Stardust would think of it that way too.

If I wanted Stardust to be the healthiest she could be, I would have to go out and run with her everyday. And since I had started letting myself go, (hehe) so this would be good for me too.

Suddenly, I slowed down and listened to my surroundings.

Stardust wasn't far behind so it didn't take her long to catch up to me.

I heard voices somewhere in front of me. Well, it wasn't really voices; it was just muffled human noises. Luckily, I'd stopped behind a rose trellis, which was thickly covered in vines. I slowly and silently turned around as I put a finger to my lips. Stardust dips her head and takes a step back. I turned around and peeked through the vines.

My eyes widened in complete surprise at the sight before me. It was Crow and Molly……making out…

_'Whoa, the others will never believe this…Wow he works fast…'_

I saw Crow reaching behind Molly and underneath her shirt. I decided to turn and sprint silently back to the house; Stardust hard on my heels.

We reached the clearing in the back of the house to see everyone with worried expressions.

"What's wrong guys?" I asked, still breathing heavily from my jog, or should I say sprint.

"Crow's missing, he didn't come down for breakfast and he's not in his room," Leo said walking outside with Luna not far behind.

"Do you think he got kidnapped?" Bruno asked.

"No…no, he wasn't kidnapped…" I said guiltily.

"You know where he is don't you?" Jack said glaring at me.

"I do know where he is, but you don't want to bother them…" I said looking away.

"Them?" Yusei and Jack said at the same time.

"Yeah, Crow and Molly," I said. "I'll go check on them; come on Yusei," I said starting towards the bushes.

"Why does he have to go?" Jack asked.

"Because one, he's mature enough and two, I like him the best," I said as Yusei and I take off into the garden.

"Follow me," I said, veering off the main pathway to the rose trellises.

I stopped behind the same trellis and pulled back one of the vines so Yusei could see what was going on. I watched his expression change from slight curiosity, to pure shock.

"Whoa," he whispered, careful not to let them hear.

I beckoned to him to leave. We jogged back to the main fountain, far enough away from the two 'lovers' so that we could talk.

"That was…" Yusei started.

"Shocking? Mind blowing? Just flat out weird?" I finished for him.

"Try all three," he said a smile gracing his serious lips.

"Don't get any ideas," I said as I stood up and started walking back towards the house.

"I really like how you're not wearing your long black gloves and black leggings anymore," he said as he put his right arm around my waist.

"Thanks…" I started. "It feels way better than wearing my old clothes."

We got back a half an hour later because we took a little 'detour'. Leo pulled me aside, with a magazine tightly gripped in his hand.

"Akiza, what's Beyoncé doing to Akon?" Leo asked, holding up the picture of Beyoncé grinding Akon.

"Leo! Where did you find this?" I shouted pointing at the magazine.

"Your room…" he said ashamed.

"Why were you in my room?" I asked him.

"I was helping Yusei with a bet," he said casting his gaze towards the ground.

I knew exactly which bet he was talking about. Yusei and Crow had made a bet that whoever got their girlfriend's bra first; the loser would have to dress up like a 'Playboy Bunny'.

Crow and Molly returned moments later. I noticed that Molly's hair was slightly ruffled and that one of Crow's pants pockets was slightly bulging. I stepped forward and cleared my throat.

"I call off the bet!" I shouted smirking at Yusei and Crow's pissed expressions.

In our circle of friends, whenever a bet is made, anyone who was involved in it could call it off and the people who had started the bet would both suffer the losers' consequence.

Later that night I'd asked Martha to take the kids out for dinner and Carly went along. I looked at the stairs to see Crow and Yusei dressed as Playboy Bunnies. (Hehe!)

"Hey look!" I shouted pointing at the stairs.

Everybody who was left at home, including Yusei's friends and excluding Rally, looked up at the stairs and started laughing.

Before Carly had left, Carly had given me a mini-lesson on how to be sneaky about taking pictures. She had left me her camera which was hidden behind my back.

"Hey look! The bunnies decided to hop downstairs!" Jack called in a mocking tone before getting whacked in the back of the head by Molly.

I took this chance to take the picture Carly wanted. I took the picture quickly, somehow without anyone noticing and teleported the camera back into my room. Just then I noticed Yusei walking towards me.

"I wanna see you put this on," he said, challenging me.

Oh it was on.

"Kay' I'll be back," I said disappearing upstairs.

I was a Playboy Bunny for Halloween one year, at one of the Arcadia Movement's Halloween parties. Sayur had thought that I'd be a witch, but he seemed pleased with the fact that he was wrong.

On that night, every guy in the room did.

"I hope this still fits…" I said to myself, pulling the costume out of my closet.

Yusei POV

After Akiza had disappeared upstairs to her room, Crow and I'd ran upstairs to our rooms and changed back into our own clothes. I noticed her walking down the stairs, very slowly for effect. I stared awestruck at her. She was hot, no not hot, she was just flat out sexy, and the best part being that she was mine. She walked over to me, her face bright red with embarrassment. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

It wasn't supposed to be a comforting hug; I just wanted to feel her curves, if you know what I mean.

"You look hot," Crow said as he pulled her into a hug after I'd let her go.

"Thanks," she said leaning into him.  
Was Crow trying to steal her from me? He couldn't be; could he? After Crow had let her go she sprinted back up to her room to change back into her regular clothes. A violet-red tank top with a black leather jacket that went down three inches further than her boobs, so if you zipped it up, you could still see the tank top covering her stomach. She was also wearing a black miniskirt and black ballet flats.

I loved it when she dressed like this.

Everyone else had gone into the kitchen for dessert. I stayed in the living room with Akiza.

"You wanna go to the rose garden?" we both asked each other at the same time.

We smiled at each other and began walking casually, hand in hand to the rose garden. We arrived at our favorite spot and she turned to me.

Akiza POV

I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back, as if he was hungry for this type of affection. He pushed me slightly, without breaking lip contact, back into one of the trellises. We were in a corner of the maze no one knew about except us.

I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders, deepening the kiss.

We pull back suddenly, gasping for air. He smiled at me and I pulled him back in for more. His tongue pried my mouth open and our tongues were fighting for dominance. He pulled back only heartbeats later and laid me on the ground. He took off my jacket and began kissing my neck. He found my weak point at the base of my neck and sucked on it. Hard. I moaned deeply at the feel of it and I found that my hands had taken off his jacket and were going for his shirt next.

I felt his lips curl into a smirk on my neck when he found that I wanted him to take his shirt off. He pulled back and took his shirt off, revealing his upper body. He leaned back in and we began to make out again my hands stroking his perfect chest. One of his hands had begun playing with the strap of my tank top.

I knew what he wanted and I would give it to him. Eventually.

His hand moved to caress one of my breasts. I moaned again a ripple of pure pleasure pulsing through my body and a smile on my lips. He moved his hand down and underneath my shirt and back up to my breast. He stood me up again and leaned me against one of the trellises again.

He pulled one of my legs around his waist and cupped my butt with one of his hands before he started to grind against me.

It felt good. I felt my body heat begin to rise with every passing second. We pulled back again and his mouth moved once again to my neck.

After what felt like hours we separated and I put my jacket back on, while Yusei did the same for his shirt and jacket.

We smiled at each other and began walking; once again, hand in hand back towards the house.

Starry: THAT WAS EPIC!

Akiza:………

Yusei:………

Jack: Wow Yusei you really got her going this time.

Crow: Sure as hell he did. Wonder what'll happen to me and Molly after…

Starry: Hehe. Reviews are love, so if you love me review, if you don't review anyway. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Starry: This chapter and I think the next one is dedicated to my best friend Tiffany who gave me this idea.

Luna: I like this chapter, it's quite interesting.

Akiza: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

The next day I woke up early and rushed downstairs. I had to get to the shed, all because of that vision, more like a nightmare, that I had last night.

***~*~Flashback~*~***

The backyard was dark; almost all light had faded from the sky. Woodchips were scattered everywhere, I looked to the picnic table to see that, not surprisingly, it was cut in half. A sour taste filled the air as I walked over to the wall of my house. I ran my fingers over the red spatter marks. This meant that the woodshed is where it started and where it would end.

***~*~End Flashback~*~***

I ran outside to see the shed doors wide open, the sky as dark as night.

"Just the same as my vision…" I said softly to myself as I walked over to the wall of the house which was splattered with red.

I ran my fingers over the marks, but something didn't feel right. I got some of the red liquid on my fingers and touched it to my tongue. I shivered at the taste then my eyes flew open.

"Wait a minute is this ketchup?" I shouted.

I look at the picnic table to see that French fries scattered everywhere. Someone grabbed me from behind, but I didn't move an inch.

"God Aki, what have you been eating?" I heard Yusei mutter from behind me.

I turned to face him and moved my face close to his, our lips inches apart. I saw his eyes narrow. He loved it when I got this close to him, but hated it when he was about to close the space and I pulled away and that's just what I was going for.

I noticed him leaning in and I pulled back, but he held me where I was and his lips met mine. I gave in, (A little too easily I might add.) and kissed him back. When we pulled back I looked at our friends seeing Luna swooning and Jack, Crow and Leo on the verge of gagging.

"I see no threat here," I said while looking over my surroundings.

"But Martha has a chainsaw!" Leo shouted, while jumping up and down before me.

"I'll go get her," I said starting for the garden.

"You don't get it Aki. When Martha has a chainsaw she goes…well, psycho…" Crow said while gripping Molly's hand tighter.

"Yeah, and I was a psycho once too, I think I can handle this," I said before sprinting off into the garden.

Starry: Cliffhanger! But not a very good one. That's not really what I was going for.

Luna: You sure made that clear.

Crow: Are you still even sure that this whole story was for a school project? It's a little mature for that.

Starry: My teacher gave us an end of the year project and I gave her the first 4 chapters and said that was my story, but I have the rest of this story written and I just still have to type it up.

Leo: Please R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Starry: Chapter 7! Which is also dedicated to Tiffany.

Akiza: That makes this story even closer to being finished!

Luna: Starry doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

Akiza POV

I started sprinting through the garden; dodging the rows of rose bushes and trellises that seemed to go on forever. I got over into the forest section of the garden to see that numerous trees had already been cut down.

"Martha! Where are you? Come out here and face me!" I shouted, rage boiling up inside me from seeing this beautiful area now almost completely torn apart.

My only reply was the motorized revving of a chainsaw from somewhere in front of me. Suddenly, a log shot out from behind one of the trees right at me. I dodged it and watch it as it continued its path and shattered when it hit one of the stone trellises.

I sprinted into what was left of my beautiful forest and stopped when I saw a log fort.

"Earth, Water, Wind, Fire, come to me…" I whispered as the power of the said elements surged through my being.

The freedom of the wind, the heat of the fire, the rhythm of the water, and the power of the earth all ready to be unleashed.

"Wind, blow down that wall," I commanded my eyes bleaching white.

A huge gust of wind rushed forward from out outstretched arms, blowing the logs and my hair every which way. The fort, or what was left of it had fallen away to reveal the one person I was looking for, Martha.

"Martha! You must stop this! Your hurting my garden and soon you're gonna hurt someone, most likely yourself!" I shouted at her as my eyes returned to their natural color, my voice carrying on the wind.

"Why should I?" she shouted back at me, a crazed smile appearing on her face. "Besides, it's not like you can stop me," she said again as she turned on the chainsaw.

"Think again Martha, think again," I said before I snapped my fingers, my eyes turning red.

"Fire, burn all the gasoline in the chainsaw and the reserve tanks he has hidden behind the trees," I said as a small flame appeared in the fuel tank of the chainsaw.

One of the containers spilled over and onto the ground.

"Water, wash away the toxin," I ordered as my eyes gleamed blue and waves from nowhere started soaking the ground.

The now poisoned water forms into an orb in between my hands. I slowly push the orb smaller until it disappears. I take the sparkling dust it left behind and sprinkled it on the ground.

"Put the chainsaw down Martha, or it's going to get ugly," I ordered my eyes glowing an earthly green.

"Never!" she shouted back.

I rolled my eyes and with a flick of my wrists she was instantly entwined in rose vines making her drop the now useless chainsaw and rooting her to where she stood.

"Akiza!" I numerous voices from behind me shouted.

I slowly turned around to see my friends. I casted my gaze back at the chainsaw. My hand flashed out and the tool/weapon flew into it. I tossed it behind me, watching to make sure Yusei caught it. I lunged forward at Martha to scare her into never going into the woodshed ever again. She nodded her head and I released her from the vines' grip. I then use my power over the earth and stack them back on their respective stumps. When I finished I snapped my fingers and all the trees remolded the logs back into place.

I walked back over to my friends who are gawking at me in amazement.

"Wow…Now I know not to mess with you Akiza…" Crow says rubbing the back of his head.

"You should've figured when I made you wear the bunny suit.

"She wouldn't hurt me," Yusei said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"She couldn't hurt me," Jack said his arms folded across his chest.

I looked around and saw a rock on the ground, roughly the size of a baseball. I flicked my hand and the rock hit Jack in the head.

"OW!" he shouted rubbing his head.

"Yeah sure Jack, I couldn't possibly hurt you," I said innocently, hearing Yusei's light chuckling.

No POV

"I mean without your powers!" he shouted at Akiza.

"Oh, then why didn't you just say so?" she said smirking evilly as she pulled away from Yusei's grip to stand in front of Jack.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he challenged.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you…" Akiza said before kicking him in the place-where-the-sun-don't-shine.

"Mommy," he squeaked before falling to the ground.

They all started laughing (except Jack of course.) and started for the house. Akiza let Luna and Leo drag Jack back because they wanted revenge for all the times he'd been mean to them.

Martha left with the children that evening and they all went to bed around 10:30.

Starry: Sorry about the cheesy ending. I started to get bored with typing this chapter.

Akiza: For once, I actually like this story.

Yusei: Yeah, I do to. Except for chapter 4. _That_ was a little to mature for my taste.

Crow: Oh please Yusei. We all know that you really want to do that with Akiza.

Luna: Leave the bickering friends to their work. Hey, maybe they'll stop if you R&R. Please hurry, this could get deadly really fast.


	8. Chapter 8

Starry: Chapter 8 is here! Don't ask questions about how stupid this story is because I can't answer them.

Ruka: Oh please, this chapter is SO random that I have no idea what's happening.

Yusei: She apologizes in advance for the short chapter.

Akiza POV

I woke up the next morning, aching all over. I stood up a little too suddenly and felt terribly dizzy. I walked over to my full-length mirror and looked at myself. I was wearing a violet red tank top, my red and black plaid pj pants and my red fuzzy slippers. I turned around a bit too quickly and fell onto the floor landing on my side, which now hurt like hell. _'What's happening to me?'_

Yusei POV

"Did you guys just hear a loud thump come from upstairs?" Leo asked.

"Yeah…Come on Luna," I said getting up from the table and rushing upstairs with Luna hard on my heels.

I motioned for Luna to look, because I didn't want to see Akiza if she wasn't decent or else she'd probably kill me.

"Akiza, are you okay?" Luna asked, knocking on her door

There came no reply as she slowly opened the door and walked in.

Luna POV

I closed the door quickly behind me and turned to see Akiza on the ground.

"Akiza! Are you okay?" I asked her dropping to my knees beside her.

"I ache all over and I'm really dizzy," she said softly.

"You need to see a doctor," I said confidently before calling out to Yusei to call an ambulance.

"What happened?" Crow asked as Yusei and I came down the stairs with Yusei carrying Akiza bridal style.

I filled in the others on what happened as soon as Yusei and Akiza had gotten to the ambulance. We all got on our respective vehicles and drove off to the hospital.

We rushed in the front door and down the hallway one of the nurses had directed us to where Akiza's room was. We stopped and saw Yusei talking to the doctor about Akiza's condition.

"I'm afraid that she's in critical condition right now. I'm not sure how much more we can do," the doctor was saying as we walked up.

"Is there a chance that she could survive?" I asked after Yusei had walked away and sat down on one of the benches, his head in his hands.

The doctor patted my head softly before answering, "only time will tell."

"Can we see her?" Leo asked.

"I'm afraid not, at least not yet anyways. Her mind is stable but her body seems like it's trying to catch up with whatever caused this to happen," he said.

Akiza POV

Black. Black, black, blackety black. So boring. Suddenly I felt my skin get warmer.

"She's completely stable doctor," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Then the visitors may now enter," the supposed 'doctor' said.

I sensed the signers presence close to me and I felt an on and off pressure on my hand.

"Akiza, Akiza, wakey, wakey Akiza," I heard Leo say.

"Stop it Leo, let her sleep," Luna scolded her twin.

Wrong! I was awake, I just couldn't open my eyes.

"Is she asleep?" Leo asked the nurse.

"Yes, she is asleep. Trust me I am a professional," she said, adding the last part on after probably getting a skeptical look from Yusei or Crow.

_'Like hell you are you phony!'_

A low growl escaped my throat at her lie.

Yusei POV

"Did she just growl?" Crow asked staring at her body.

"I'll leave her to you now," the nurse said before walking rather briskly out of the hospital room.

A skeptical look took place on my face then I returned my gaze to Aki.

'_She looked so, so…angry? Something about that nurse must've pissed her off'_

I chuckled lightly before making my way over to her bed and began stroking her hair.


End file.
